Harry potter and the seceret techniques
by festril
Summary: kinda my own approach to the harry potter series. If you have any problems just pm me and i can fix them. harry potter attends Hogwarts after staying with the weaslys but on there way to school they meet a strange man who ends up becoming there teacher.


"Harry its time to go"said ron waking harry from his sleep "wha.."mumbled harry rubbing his eye with his palm "Its time to go we have to catch the train soon"  
"ohh ya right...what"  
"agh your hopeless"

Ron walked over to his bed and grabbed a glass full of water and splashed it on harrys face "AAAhhh what was that for"

"well you cant blame me you dident wake up"said ron while he was packing up his things "mums already got breakfast ready and fred and george are packing the car we already got your things"  
"ohh thanks ron"harry got out of bed and walked downstairs to eat breakfast.  
"ohh look who it is george"said fred "his name should be sleepy potter not harry right fred"said george "ohh quit it you two. Its alright sweety just sit down and eat some breakfast"

harry stared at the bacon and eggs that sat infront of him. He sat down and started to eat.  
"ohh harry your awake" hermione said as she walked in the door with arther weasly "ohh hi hermione"said harry getting up to greet them "what are you doing in your pajamas and why are you wet? we need to go soon you know"  
"alright sir" harry went upstairs and quickly changed then headed back downstairs where the weasly family was waiting "ahh there he is, is everyone ready to go?"said mister weasly turning back to count the heads of the family "yea"replied fred and george in unison "Fred George be polite!"demanded molly weasly "ohh alright yes sir" replied fred and george again "alright then lets go"  
with that fred, george, ron, hermione, ginny and harry left to go to platform 9 3/4. The Hogworts express was overly crowded. Everyone was already on the train.  
"aww man" said george "i hope to let you know this is your fault for not waking up harry" said hermione "its alright lets just try to find a empty compartment"replied ron Harry ron and hermione went tords the back to find a empty compartment while ginny fred and george went tords the front. All the rooms were filled except for one which had a person sleeping with his feet going on the wall near the door.  
"umm do you mind if we stay here all the other compartments were full"  
"go ahead"said the sleeping person harry ron and hermione jumped. Then after turning to eachother they sat down opposite the sleeping person. He was dressed in a long Tshirt with a armless jacket. He had a piece of cloth covering his eyes and shielding his face. he looked young from what they saw but wasent showing any signs of being a student at the school.  
as they looked around he dident even have a suitcase just a small bag that he was using as a pillow.

"who do you think he is, he doesent look like a student"said hermione in a whisper "well he is much to young to be a teacher he doesent even look pursys age"said ron "i dont no but lets not bother him we can find out later" harry whispered to ron and hermione "kaze..."said the man "what" said ron "my name its kaze" said the man in an irritated tone peeking from benith the cloth "ahh sorry we dident mean to bother you"said hermione hastily "but while your awake why are you at the school it doesent look like your a student"

kaze dident say anything just layed there "he's ignoring us"said ron offended "its alright ron it doesent matter"said harry almost glad someone from the wizerding world was ignoring him "no its not harry, Hey you do you know who this is" he said pointing at harry. "this is harry potter the only person to ever resist the killing spell"  
"the only wizerd to resist the killing spell"said kaze cooly "what?"said hermione "resisting a wizerd curse is nothing to brag about..."kaze said in a bored tone the rest of the trip went by without much disturbance. once they got outside the train ron started to look annoyed "who does that guy think he is saying resisting the killing curse is nothing, hundereds of fine wizerds died from that spell to say its nothing is"

"ron its fine"said harry putting his hand on rons shoulder "but still to say that its nothing... i dont think he is a normal wizard"said hermione as they were headed to the castle with everyone the earth started to shake and a large troll started running tords the school screaming wildly. It started to get close to the students. Some of the more experianced students started to fire spells at the troll but it wasent slowing down then kaze started to walk calmly to it facing the troll by himself his right hand showing a feint tan yellow light. The troll swung his club down ontop of kaze. kaze stepped slightly to the left at the last second avoiding the swing then ramming his right palm in the trolls gut. Once his hand collided a massive wind errupted from it sending some students falling backwords and the troll hovering a foot of the ground as kaze's palm remained on his gut. Kaze stepped closer to the troll then with what seemed like little effort pushed his hand foreword sending the troll flying back deep into the forest in a massive gust. kaze looked at the forest for a few seconds then headed toards the castle like nothing happened. everyone started commenting on kaze.

As harry got to the first year initiation he saw kaze sitting leaning back in his chair with his feet on the table. looking at him now he seemed very young not even 20 years old. he had light brown hair that swirled right around his head. Professor Magonogal started to call of the names of the first years. "_Teresa lodging...Srill Que Xelo_" Harry looked up at this name. The student was a man with medium length black hair and bright purple eyes. His hair had blue highlighted tips at the end. He kept sneaking looks at kaze who was staring at him directly as opposed to the past students who he just ignored. "Ravenclaw"said the sorting hat as the ravenclaw kids erupted in cheers. Srill took one last look at kaze with a stern glance then turned towards his table and smiled brightly and ran to join them. Kaze continued to stare at Srill for a while then glanced at the roof. After the initiation Dumbledore stood up to address the school "now now, as some of you have noticed we have a new staff member with us"Dumbledore moved his hand signaling kaze who saluted with two fingers. "This is Kaze onius and he will be your new defense against the dark arts teacher starting today. would you like to say anything professor?" kaze got up and steed where Dumbledore was just standing.he looked over the students then said.  
"call me kaze i wont acknolage onius or profesor" and stepped back to his seat to sit down.  
"well...yes a man of words... well let us enjoy this year"dumbledore said and dissmissed everyone back to the quarters. The commen room was full of talk of the new teacher.  
"did ya se that guy he just flung the troll like it was nuthing"  
"he musta flung him at least 300 feet if not more"  
"it was amazing ive never seen a spell like that before"  
talk like that continued for a while before the commonroom went to bed. Harry wondered himself who this mysterious teacher was. But he had to get to sleep.


End file.
